Shiva
Shiva is a demon in the series. History In the Hindu religion, Shiva the Destroyer is one of the three principle deities of the Trimurti (Hindu Triad) along with Brahma the Creator and Vishnu the Preserver. He originally evolved from the early Vedic god, Rudra, and is now the supreme deity within Shaivism, a branch of Hinduism that focuses on the worship of Shiva. While he is known as the destroyer, he is also considered to be a benevolent and beneficial force, as without destruction, new creation couldn't take place. He also acts against premature destruction, going far enough to withstand great suffering. He is depicted with up to four arms, a third eye, a blue throat, matted hair, carrying a trident and a drum, is often accompanied by a serpent and rides on the back of the sacred bull Nandi. The first of Shiva's best known attributes is his third eye, which he once used to burn the god of love, Kamadeva, to ashes. The effulgence from this act was so hot not even the god of fire Agni could handle it and it was used to create the war god Kartikeya. Shiva also has a blue throat that was caused when he swallowed the most deadly poison in the world, Halahala, the poison of the primordial snake Vasuki, earning him the name Vishakantha (one who held poison in his throat). This act is further proof of his benevolent and self-sacrificing nature. He is the husband of the goddess Parvati, or Shakti, in all her incarnations and has two sons, Ganesha and Skanda. He also has many incarnations that would go on to become sacred figures in their own right such as Shankara and Hanuman. Shiva is also worshiped in forms born from the fusion of himself and other gods, such as Harihara when fused with Vishnu or Ardhanarishvara when he's fused Parvati or Shakti. Followers of a religion called Shaktism believe the Shiva is an aspect or reflection of the Divine Mother, or Shakti. Another name for Shiva is Mahakala, who, in Buddism, is a fierce protector deity who is equivalent to Shiva. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Deity Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Tenma Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Fury Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Destroyer Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fury Race *Last Bible'' as Kali in Revelations: The Demons Slayer *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Deity Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fury Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fury Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Tower Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Tower Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Tower Arcana *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fury Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Tyrant Race (Optional Boss, Fury Race in Japanese) *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Deity Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Omega Race **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The traditional method of fusing Shiva from Barong and Rangda originated from the first game. It should be noted that Shiva is the highest recruitable Tenma, and that Shiva cannot be fused with any other demons - the game won't even create a slime from fusion and will never make any fusions. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Shiva appears as a distinct powerful demon that cannot be encountered nor recruited by the Demi-Fiend in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Instead, he can only be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 95 or above and performs the special fusion consists of the demons Barong and Rangda. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Shiva appears as a powerful event boss, spawning with Nandi, Parvati, and Ganesha. Acquiring his plug-in within game requires achieving the highest monthly score within the Ultimate Battle Coliseum and completing the Champion Course. He can be fused by a Kartikeya variant, Parvati, and Ganesha. Only after Rangda and Barong's plug-ins were implemented were players also able to fuse him in the traditional double-fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Shiva again can be fused through Special Fusion between Barong and Rangda. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Shiva returns as a special fusion between Barong and Rangda. The Terminal Guardian uses Barong and Rangda to defend the final terminal; when they are defeated, he fuses them into Shiva and resumes the fight. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Shiva can be metamorphosed into the Trishula, the most powerful sword in the game. He is the highest level demon that can be obtained by the player, at level 85. Shiva is also used in the battle with Kyouji Kuzunoha in the Extra Dungeon. Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Unlike previous games fusing Shiva does not require the special fusion of Barong and Rangda. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' At level 96, Shiva is the highest leveled Persona of the Chariot Arcana. The game does not follow the tradition of fusing Rangda and Barong, instead the player needs to fuse Kwanca and Ganesha and add the Totem Maxi Tempest, dropped by Fenrir. Upon being returned in the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, Shiva produces a Scorching Tablet. ''Persona 3'' Shiva appears as one of the Personas of the Tower Arcana. Following the tradition of Shin Megami Tensei, Shiva's fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to perform a special fusion consists of Barong and Rangda. Shiva, along with his wife Parvati also grants the accessibility to the Fusion Spell Ardhanari. Shiva is also the only Persona that has access to the skill, Pralaya, which deals severe Pierce damage to all enemies with chances of inflicting Fear status, and is also the strongest All-enemy pierce type skill. In the remakes, fusing Shiva with a Nihil weapon grants the strongest spear-type weapon, Pinaka. ''Persona 4'' Shiva appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 4. Similar to its predecessor, Shiva's fusion prerequisite still requires the special fusion of Barong and Rangda. In reference to the Hindu mythology, performing the special fusion of Shiva and Parvati grants the Persona Ardha. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Shiva has the power DarkBoost. ''Devil Survivor'' Once again, Shiva can only be obtained by fusing the Demons Barong and Rangda. He is one of the few Unique demons that can be fought in a free battle. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Shiva is sought out during the 5th Day because his Pasupata is the only thing capable of shooting Alioth down from its otherwise unreachable altitude. As Shiva is known as the "Lord of Dance", an expert dancer is needed to coax him out - Hinako volunteers for the job of reviving him. After he and Kama are successfully revived, the myth involving the two gods is reenacted - Kama shoots Shiva with an arrow, and the enraged Shiva incinerates him with his Pasupata, knocking Alioth down in the process. If the player does not support Daichi, Shiva appears during the fight with Hinako and Jungo. Defeating Shiva unlocks the ability to fuse him in the Cathedral of Shadows. Much like all his other incarnations in the previous games, Shiva can only be fused by fusing Rangda and Barong. ''The Animation'' Shiva also plays a part in bringing down Alioth in The Animation. However, this version of Shiva does not speak, and the process of summoning him seemed to faster than in the original game, where the player was required to protect Hinako from multiple demon teams while she attempted to summon him. This time, no such complication existed. Additionally, rather than be provoked from being hit by arrows, Shiva became angry at the sight of Kama himself, which prompted him to immediately throw Pasupata at his rival. In the process, Pasupata hit Alioth's core directly, bringing the Septentrione to a swift death and leaving the shell to fall. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Boss - Extra Dungeon Summonable Ally ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' |Cost4= Passive |Effect4= Revive with 50% HP on death (once per battle) |Level4= Max Loyalty }} ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= St |WT= St |WI= St |ER= St |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= Nu |DK= Nu |AL= |NR= Nu |MN= Nu |Profile= |Cards= 340 |Material= Maxi Tempest |Type1= |Description1= |Skill1= Ziodyne |Effect1= Deal high Elec damage to one enemy. May shock. |Skill2= Blade of Fury |Effect2= Deal medium Sword damage to all enemies. |Skill3?= Tarukaja |Effect3?= Increase one ally's physical attack. |Skill4?= Thunderous Fury |Effect4?= Deal low Sword + Elec damage to all enemies. |Skill5?= Grydyne |Effect5?= Deal high Almighty damage to an enemy group. |Skill8= Nuclear Missile |Effect8= Deal high Nuclear damage to all enemies. |SkillM= Pralaya |EffectM= Random kills 1-3 enemies in battle. |FSkill1= Ohm |FEffect1= 999 points of almighty damage on all foes. |Prereq1= 1. Pralaya - Shiva 2. Stiti - Vishnu 3. Sristi - Brahma |FSkill2= Trimurti |FEffect2= Kills all foes instantly (ignoring elemental.) |Prereq2= 1. Thunderous Fury - Shiva 2. Megidolaon - Vishnu 3. Alpha Blaster - Brahma }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' |Cost2=Passive |Effect2=Survive being knocked Unconscious once per battle with all HP restored. |Level2=Innate |Skill3=Sexy Dance |Cost3=10 SP |Effect3=25% chance of inflicting Charm ailment to all enemies. |Level3=Innate |Skill4=Pralaya |Cost4=18% HP |Effect4=Inflicts a massive amount of Pierce damage with chance of inflicting Fear ailment to all enemies. |Level4=85 |Skill5=Invigorate 3 |Cost5=Passive |Effect5=Restore 7 SP on each turn, except for "1 More". |Level5=86 |Skill6=Victory Cry |Cost6=Passive |Effect6=Recover all HP and SP after a successful battle. |Level6=88 |FSkill1=Ardhanari |FCost1=30% SP |FEffect1=Inflicts a massive amount of Fire damage to all enemies. |Prereq1=Shiva + Parvati }} ''Persona 4'' |Cost3=Passive |Effect3=Survive being knocked Unconscious once per battle with all HP restored. |Level3=Innate |Skill4=Maziodyne |Cost4=26 SP |Effect4=Inflicts a large amount of Electric damage on all enemies. |Level4=82 |Skill5=Spell Master |Cost5=Passive |Effect5=Halves the SP cost for all magic skills. |Level5=83 |Skill6=Megidolaon |Cost6=60 SP |Effect6=Inflicts a huge amount of Almighty damage on all enemies. |Level6=84 |Skill7=Pralaya |Cost7=25% HP |Effect7=Inflicts a severe amount of Physical damage with a high chance of instant death on all enemies. |Level7=87 }} ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Vs. Tokyo As soon as the battle begins, Shiva appears to assist Hinako. Summonable Ally Quotes ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons